Raptor
by Nightdragon13
Summary: The X-Men find a new mutant, but her past keeps popping up. Will her dark past create horrible consequences for the X-Men? This is my first fanfic, so please Rand R.


Raptor

This is a fictional story about a girl that the X-Men found. I don't own the X-Men, but I do own Raptor (Kathy), Camouflage (Tobius), Trex, Blade, and Reptilian, oh and Ian. I aint getting paid for this. (damn it) Please excuse my vivid imagination, and all the crap I'm talking about is just stuff I know myself. Especially the dinosaur, and crypto zoology stuff and alien area 51 crap.

P.S. There are swears so I hail as PG 13

Chapter 1

"So your name is Tobius, Funny name." Scott said. In the mansion a brand new mutant was found: Tobius Hunter.

"If I were you I wouldn't be dissing me right now." Tobius said.

"Vat do you actually do?" Kurt asked

Tobius turned from a normal looking person (well except for the blue spiky hair) into a splitting image of Kurt.

"Not much." Tobius said in an exact same voice as Kurt.

"Vaoooo. Now you don't zee zat every day."

"Tobius I heard you talking to someone when we found you in Chicago." The professor said.

"Oh that was just my twin sister Rap…err Kathy. She is like me. I mean a mutant like me, but not like me, me, but you know what I mean right?"

"Sure we'll try to understand that, I think." Scott said

" Your sister, she is a mutant. What kind of mutant?" Professor X asked.

"She is a Raptor. You know Jurassic Park? She is like that. A dinosaur."

"A dinosaur. Vat have you been on buddy." Kurt said.

"I not kidding, she is a Raptor, an ancestor of birds, a cold blooded scaly clawed 65 million year old beast." As Tobius said that he inverted from Kurt to himself to a giant Dromaeosaur covered in feathers with the infamous huge toe claw.

Logan just walked into the room and stood there petrified at the sight of a living dinosaur in the room.

"That's not something you see every day." He said

Tobius said sorry, but didn't use his mouth. He mind spoke it, different from the way the professor mind spoke, it was more echoing in your head, like yelling into a cavern.

"That was odd. I should really stop drinking at night."

Tobius turned back to his old form. The professor was off in thought about Tobius' sister.

"Velcome to paradise, or I zink it is." Kurt showed Tobius to his new room.

"Better than the hell hole I lived in before. Ever been to South Side Chicago?"

"Nien. Never been to Chicago at all."

"Dude then you haven't lived. Chicago is the best place ever. Once you've been, it is like living a dream. Got the Cubs and Sox, the awesome clubs, not to mention the awesome rock bands from there, like Soil, or Disturbed. Then the food. Pizza, hot dogs…"

"Stop it. Your making me hungry."

"Sorry"

"So zere are two of you?" Kurt asked

"Yeah, she's my twin sister. Kinda a bitch, but then again…" Tobius was thinking about her past.

"Sorry for asking about zat. Didn't zink it vas zat bad."

"Dude, its ok." Tobius was lying to himself

Chapter 2

In the heart of Chicago piercing scream echoed though the air. It wasn't human, but evil like. KEEEESHHHHHHHHHHHKKKKKKKK!!!!! The sound echoed again.

"The mutant is here somewhere." Jean said. She scanned the buildings and said "there in that warehouse.

"Kurt could you teleport us there?" Jean asked

"I guess, as long as zis mutant doesn't try to kill us." Kurt shuddered as another screech pierced through the air.

BAMF They were in the warehouse. It was huge, so many places to look

"Oookayyyyy. Were do we start." Kitty asked. Jean was concentrating on the mutant.

"There." Jean pointed. The mutant saw her point at them. Quickly trying to turn away, the mutant misjudged were to step and fell.

BAMF Kurt caught the mutant.

"Let go of me you blue freak!!" She screamed. 

"you are mean." Kurt said

"No shit Sherlock." She said.

"Hay Kath." Tobius said in a shaky voice.

"You!" She leapt and attacked, but Kurt caught her before she killed Tobius.

"you touch me again blue boy and I'll make sure you don't live to see your next birth day." Kurt turned pale

"Feisty." Logan said

When she walked into plain site you could see that instead of hair, she had reddish black feathers that covered the top of her head and along her arms, and glossy black scales that covered her arms and , yes, her tail which was long and thick and was kind of stiff. Her eyes were like cats eyes, green with slits. Her teeth were as white as pearls, pearls shaped like steak knives. She had huge claws on each finger, not to mention the fact that she had the huge toe claw like a real raptor and two others that weren't quite as large, but still huge. The third toe was small and not that noticeable. With no fifth toe. She walked like Kurt, on her toes.

"So you are the famous Kathy Hunter aka Raptor. Tobius told me." Scott said. Tobius waved from behind Scott. Kathy gave him a look that said. 'you die'

"Soo Kathy why have you been hiding in an old place like this?" Kitty asked

"Why do you want to know?"

"Can't someone ask you a question?"

"No, unless you don't want to keep your head?" Kathy said smiling evilly.

"You know it doesn't hurt to be nice." Scott said.

"Obviously you don't read the papers, do you?" Kathy said

"Yeah I do, why?"

"You know those stories about that gruesome murder of people, their internal organs were splayed around, heart was usually missing, claw like tears, but most of them were shot. Hundreds dead, no one ever knowing who exactly killed them, or what. Kinda like a modern day Jack The Ripper, eh? Well you people, if I can call most of you that." Kathy said eyeing Kurt "are standing in front of that murder. I present to you… Raptor" She made a small bow

"Impressive, you are a homicidal maniac of a mutant." Kurt said

"Don't mess with a women who can kill you with a paper clip three different ways."

"You don't scare me." Kurt threatened

"Oh really. You are very brave to go against someone like me." Kathy said

"Danke." Kurt said (Sorry I know how it sounds, not how it is spelled)

Raptor leapt and attacked, her clawed hand inches from his jugular.

"Little lesson in fighting blue boy, never except a congrats from your enemy until you are sure they are not about to surprise you." She got up. "oh yea, your welcome."

Kurt got up, a little dazed from the experience. Kathy paced back and forth.

"You don't stand still much do you?" Jean said

"What do you expect, I am a Raptor." Kathy said in an exaggerated way

"Logan, call the professor and tell him we got her and that we are bringing her over." Scott said. At this mentioning Kathy's feathers on her head raised a little.

"You aint takin me nowhere. And besides I have stuff, and what about my jeep?"

"pack the stuff up and Logan will drive your jeep." Scott said

"Maybe you didn't hear me, I'm Not Going With You." Kathy said

"Yes You Are. No pack up your stuff and get going."

"Yes master." Kathy grumbled

As they got on the X Jet, Kathy stood there in aw.

"Damn, it be big." Kathy said

"Yes it be sis." Tobius said "So how was living a weird life, miss me."

"No, but leading a weird life, was interesting." Kathy said as they got on board. "You still a greedy swine?"

"As greedy as ever."

"You will never change."

"Nope, and neither will you."

"Sit next to me?" Tobius asked

"Rather eat a rat, which I have done once, so yes."

Tobius cringed.

"Funny, Raptor seems to hate him, but then again you see the sibling love there." Jean said to Kitty.

"Yeah, your right. I don't think she's as bad as she says she is."

"Ja, vell you try having one her claws up to your neck, it is freaky." Kurt butted into their conversation.

"Kurt you should probably get to like know her better, ya know." Kitty said

"Okay, but if she tries to kill me I'm blaming you."

Chapter 3

"Well Kath this be yee room." Tobius showed Kathy to her new room.

"Not bad. In a few days it will fell just like home, put some Led Zeppelin posters up, get my CD's tossed around a bit, put in Lock-Jaw and -"

"Lock -Jaw, what's a Lock-Jaw?" Tobius asked confused

"Lock-Jaw is my pet alligator." Kathy held him up to Tobius to see.

"Groovy sis."

"What I don't get is why live in a place like this Toby. No freedom, just blah. Nothing much around here. Doesn't look like any bars or clubs are around here, and no Works." (The Works is a small restaurant in Glenview Illinois that I use to go to before I moved to Grayslake. Awesome cheese fries, Chicago style hot dogs and gyros mmmmm) Kathy said.

"Vell, looks like I'm sandviched in by za famous Hunter twins." Kurt said as he walked out of his room

"Great, I'm living by blue boy, just wonderful." Kathy said sarcastically

"You are big on sarcasm aren't you?" Kurt said.

"In Chicago that's the way it goes, blue boy."

"Well then, looks like you have met me sister Kathy, Kathy, Kurt, Kurt, Kathy. Well I think I will leave you two to get acquainted, bye." Tobius said hurriedly and ran out the door.

"So guess I will get back to unpacking."

"Need some help?"

"No I'm just fine." Kathy said harshly

"Just tought I'd be nice."

"I'm sorry I don't do 'nice'."

"Guess not. Vat is all zese papers. Za man-ti-core. Vat is zat?"

"The manticore is a crypto zoological beast you twit." Kathy said as she took the paper from Kurt's grip

"You are big on zis veird stuff, huh." Kurt said

"When you are weird you tend to like weird things."

Kurt noticed one of Kathy's CD's and picked it up. "You like Pearl Jam?"

"If I didn't then why would I have their CD?"

"You know, I like Pearl Jam too." Kurt said in a showoffy voice

"That's good for you."

"I also like U2, and Stained, Beetles, Guns and Roses, Stone Temple Pilots (STP), Metallica, AC DC, Probot, A System Of A Down, Disturbed, Soil, Rob Zombie, Vhite (White) Zombie, Pantera, Niclkeback, Korn and Linkin Park and Offspring."

"Cool, you like everything I like, music wise." Kathy said

"Cool. So do you have all za CD's of each band?"

"Not all of them, but I do have all Metallica CD's, and all Led Zeppelin records. Wait a minute, your trying to get on my good side, aren't you?"

"Ja, tought I could actually make you a nice person, eh?"

"Well let's not try that again blue boy." Kathy said slyly

"oh c'mon, you can't always be zis mean."

"Actually, I can. I have been mean all 16 years of my life.'

"You are 16 years old, I tought you tventy." Kurt said

"Why would you think that?"

"Vell you look tventy, I mean body wise. You look…" Kurt paused as Kathy gave him the evil eye. "I mean."

"how bout you get out of my room and leave me the hell alone!!"

"Vait, za professor wanted me to give you zis"

"I'm sorry, I don't wear watches."

"It is an image inducer. It makes you look normal looking. You vill need it to go to school tomorrow."

"Great school, what is it like?"

"Vat do you mean?"

"I umm never been to school. I mean do you really expect me ever going to school looking like this?'

"But you obviously are smart, really smart."

"Yeah, home schooled by Tr…Um thanks for the thingy, now GET OUT!!"

"Okay, talk about your mood svings."

Do you know what will happen? I hope not I'm the writer.

Hello again, sorry haven't been writing in a while, got grounded for blowing up the microwave. Kids DO NOT DO THAT!!!!!!!!! Don't ask how I did that, just never put three pounds of aluminum foil in the microwave. Oops, not supposed to say that.

Don't you hate pop ups. Got this stupid pop up blocker. Guess what, it blocks shit. Guess what, what, I live in Illinois in Grayslake, in Chicago Metallica will be playing in august, and I got dem tickets. Hell yeah, kick ass. Well here is a question for you: Do know how to tell the difference between a chocolate chip and a raisin in a cookie? Blah. Neither do I, hate raisins.

Chapter 4

It was a slow day for Kathy. New school, but she did attract some attention. With the image inducer on she had to be the most attractive woman in school. Her body was perfect. So the girls were jealous, while their boyfriends trailed after Kathy.

"Vow, Tobius your sister is hot."

"Dude it is not right to here that about their sister, kay?"

Kathy was fighting with a vending machine, then she kicked and her mountain dew came out.

"Just like home. Gotta know where to kick it… and bam."

"Kath, you go to stop acting so, raptorness." Tobius said.

"Well I am raptor, aren't I?"

"See Kath, you can't act so mean around here. The whole school knows about us living at the institute, and mutants aren't really the school's most favorite people. So lighten up a bit, 'kay." Tobius said

"I guess.'

"Kath, you were nice once, try it again."

Kathy headed toward third period. It was biology, Kathy's most favorite subject. She knew enough to be in a senior class, instead of sophomore. As she walked into class, she noticed none of the mutants were there, well except for Kurt.

_Great, blue boy, oh well better than being all alone._

"Um, I'm the knew student." Kathy replied as she walked towards the teacher's desk.

"Oh hello, you must be Kathy Hunter, nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Larson. You can take a seat anywhere."

_Remember what Toby told you Raptor, people know about mutants, they won't like me when they figure it out_.

Kathy sighed. Suddenly she felt so alone at the thought. So vulnerable, just like the time she first met Trex.__

_No._ Kathy tired to block the gruesome memory.

_But how long will it take for him to know where I am. He could be pointing a gun at me right now._

Kathy shivered at this thought. Kathy sighed again. She was headed toward Kurt, the only friendly face.

"Vat, you are sitting next to me? Vow, sign of za apocalypse." Kurt said sarcastically

"You are the only person I know.' Kathy whispered.

"Okay class, today we will cover the Triassic period in our evolutionary journey. As most of you know, dinosaurs appeared at this time."

Kathy perked up a bit. She knew everything there is to know about dinosaurs. Since she was little she thought, well if I look like a dinosaur, I might as well learn about them. So she learned, a lot. Almost everything about prehistoric life. From the Cambrian to the Ice Age she knew everything in between.

"now the first dinosaur was ceolophycis. (Urrghh. Can't -Spell- It.) They were the first…" Kathy interrupted

"Actually Mr. Larson, Eoraptor was the first dinosaur, not ceolophycis. Eoraptor actually appeared five million years before ceolophycis. So you are giving us outdated information." Kathy smiled.

"Kathy would you like to be the first student in Bayville High to receive a detention on the first day?"

"It's not my lifelong dream, but it would by cool."

The class stared at her in aw.

"What!! You all go back to your lives now. Go!" The class turned around, but Kurt still stared.

During lunch Kurt was explaining what happened in science.

"she totally pissed Larson off. I mean I never vould have tought zat Kathy would be brave enough for za challenge, but I vas wrong. She almost got a detention on za first day."

"Yeah Kurt, that Kathy is different. She is like the person who you say: don't do that or else: Then she would choose else." Scott said

Jean came over and Scott started fumbling.

"Has anyone any luck trying to get to her?" Jean said that staring at Tobius.

"Don't look at me. She don't want to talk to me."

"Tobius use better English, you sound like you're a hick from Texas." Kitty said. With that remark everyone started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Kathy said

"Kitty just said Tobius talks like a Texan hick." Evan said

"The truth hurts doesn't it Toby?" Kathy said smiling

"Shut up"

"So Kathy, want to come to the mall with me after school?" Kitty asked

"Hmm. I'd love to but I got to watch my Monty Python movies."

Kurt yelped with glee. "Ooo you have Monty python! Can I vatch?"

"What is a Monty Python?" Scott said.

Both Kurt and Kathy gasped' Vy it is only za greatest comedy moviez of all time."

"Yeah, Monty Python and The Holy Grail, Monty Python and the Meaning Of Life, Monty Python and The Life Of Brian. And you can't forget Monty Python's Flying Circus. They are the greatest British comedies of all time!"

"I swear, you and Kurt are more alike than I am with him." Kitty said

"Am not." Kathy denied

"You to like the same movies, like the same music." Tobius said

"So that doesn't mean anything."

"Looks like you are suffering from a bad case of denial here Kath."

"Well Tobius, looks like your suffering from a bad case of, I can't keep my mouth shut, syndrome. The cure, a good whack to the side of the head."

Kurt sniffed the air like a bloodhound.

"Mmm. Are zose French fries and a hot dog.?"

"Yeah, what's your point?

"I love food, especially fast food."

"Funny, I only like food that I can catch" Kathy said smirking, and everyone started to giggle except for Kurt.

"Ha,ha. Very funny." Kurt cussed at her in German.

Kathy replied in Serbian "Smotan."

"Vat, vat language is zat?"

"Don't you know Serbian when you hear it twit."

"I am not a tvit."

"I know the truth hurts, plus it's 'twit' not 'tvit', blue boy?"

"And stop calling me blue boy, I have a name and it's Kurt. K-U-R-T. Kurt."

"I would hope you have a name." Kathy replied nastily

"And stop being so sarcastic. It is very annoying."

"Well then, since you think it is so annoying, I will do it more often…Kurt. Ha you expected me to say blue boy! Ha."

"It also vouldn't hurt you to smile."

"How 'bout I start with a smirk and work my way up."

Kurt was about to strangle her, but then the bell rang.

Chapter 5

_No, leave me alone. I didn't do it. Stop. It wasn't me. You have to believe me Trex, I didn't mean to. Please let me live, please._

Kathy woke up at the nightmare she just had. "no. It wasn't me. But it was."

Kathy looked at the clock. It read 3:45. _Time for an early morning stroll. _Kathy got out of bed and headed down stars.

In the kitchen it was dark, but that didn't matter, she had excellent night vision. Besides she felt more comfortable. More like a predator. It was an advantage she had over her prey. Her prey tonight; a fast moving mango.

"Better than nothing." She used her claws to skin the fruit and slice off chunks.

BAMF

Kurt appeared. Kathy stood there and didn't even flinch, unlike most people would.

"I tought I vas za only one awake at zis time."

"I 'm part nocturnal, I always come down at this time."

Kurt gave her look. He knew she was lying about something.

"Vy did you really come down?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I had a bad dream."

"You! Za famous Raptor is scared of a little bad dream?" Kurt started to laugh.

"It wasn't a monster dream you nimrod, it was a dream about my past." Kathy paused and Kurt immediately stopped laughing. Kathy said off in thought "it was a dream about what I did, what I really am. I dream that torments my soul, that eats me from the inside. A dream that I have had for over a year. It is like a beast, a ravaging animal that has spotted it's victim, and clings to her like a parasite. It always comes back when he is close."

"Who?"

Kathy said in a low frightful voice. "Trex."

"So, you do all zis veird stuff on crypto something."

"Crypto zoology. The study of hidden animals." Kathy replied. It was 6:18 and Kathy couldn't fall back to sleep, so Kurt came into her room with her to comfort her.

"Do vant to talk about zis Trex.?" Kurt said in a comforting voice.

"No, I just don't feel safe here. I know he is in New York. But I don't know were."

"Za Professor can use Cerebro to track him down."

"No! I don't want to get anyone getting hurt. You don't know him the way I do. He is pure evil. The devil in a costume. He won't use his powers, neither will Blade or Reptilian. They will use guns, not powers. They like doing things the old fashioned way. I don't want to talk about it anymore." Kathy sighed a heavy sigh that felt like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. Kurt saw one of the pictures she drew and decided to use that to change the subject.

"did you draw zis." Kurt held up a picture of a dragon. It wasn't a friendly dragon, but one that was full of anger, full of hatred.

"Yeah."

"It is very good. You know so much. You are smart, can draw great pictures, are beautiful, but you block out za world. Vy?"

"Because no one would kike a creature like me. Look at me I have feathers, claws, scales, vicious sharp teeth and a tail. My parents hated me. They liked Tobius better because he looked normal. Not me, I was always a small hated thing. I ran away at thirteen. I met Trex and he took me in. treated me like I was his own. We all looked different, I thought he was my friend, until last year, when someone was murdered, he tried to kill me, but I ran away. Then you found me."

"But look at me. I am not normal. I'm a fuzzy blue elf. I managed to stay happy, even zough some times were tough, I felt like I vas normal sometimes. I had love. But I am sorry for you. Just because you look different doesn't mean zat you should be hated. You know Kitty vas right. You, me, ve'r not so different." Kathy looked up. A tear rolled down her cheek. She never felt compassion from another person before, let alone another mutant. The compassion Trex gave her was false love. She was just a pawn in a deadly game. She knew now that it wasn't Trex's turn for revenge, but hers. This time she will not run away.. this time she will fight, fight and stop her fear. This time she has others backing her up. No they are not her family, a raptor doesn't need family. A raptor needs a pack. She has found hers.

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Kath. Come on, wake up with the chickens they say." Tobius was urging Kathy to wake up. It was a Saturday, but Tobius always wakes people up at 7:12. An odd time but a ritual.

"Tobius, the chickens here are frozen in the freezer. When one of them start thawing themselves and walking out, WAKE ME THEN!!!"

"Fine.'

"and don't morph into one!"

"Aw man."

Kathy was about to go back to sleep, when it struck her. "AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!"

"Vat vas zat!?" Kurt asked Tobius.

"Oh, Kath just realized that she is wide awake now."

"I am about to become an only child!" Kathy screamed from her room.

"Hmm. I wonder what is for breakfast?" Tobius asked. At that Kurt teleported to the kitchen. "Never going to find out now." Tobius said as he ran to the kitchen.

Kathy woke up at last, and Kurt was scarfing down food like you wouldn't believe.

"How about you save some food for us hungry people blue boy." Kathy said while she yawned

"But I am hungry. And plus you vere sleeping, so it is too late. Za rule here: wake up before za Nightcrawler."

Kathy had a better idea. An old trick of grossing people out. "Did you know that in old time Chicago in the old slaughter houses before the FDA was around, the slaughtered cows would hang from the ceiling, and their droppings would fall and it wouldn't even be washed off and they would package the meat like that and people would get the diseases from the animal droppings and-" Kurt stopped her there

"Uh. I lost mein appetite." Kurt pushed the food away

"And I found it." Kathy said

"You know, you just might come in handy to stop Kurt from eating all the food in this place." Scott said with a smile.

"Zat vas mean, but yet I found it affective, but mean."

"Cry me an ocean."

"Never heard that saying before." the professor said.

"That's Kath. Always unpredictable." Tobius said.

"Well, now that I'm done with breakfast, time to have some coffee." Kathy walked over and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"You drink coffee?" Jean asked

"Yeah, why don't you?"

"No, only the adults drink coffee." Jean replied.

"Well then what are we kids? I'm not going to let myself be called a kid if I can handle a glock."

"Good point."

"Yeah I'm chock full of them. So I guess I better get going." Kathy said

"Going were?" Logan asked

"Going to get my laptop and type my article."

"Article on what scaly?" Kathy has been at the mansion for two weeks and for a week Logan has been calling her scaly.

"On the Roswell Rods, you twit."

"Vat are za Roswell Rods?" Kurt asked while he began to eat some grapes.

"The Roswell Rods are these thin almost invisible rod things that appear all over the world. They are odd and have fascinated people for years." Kathy stated

"And you believe this stuff.' Scott said

"Scott, you shoot lasers out of your eyes, my brother can morph into anything, Kurt is a teleporting blue furred elf, and I am a dinosaur humanoid, and you ask that I believe in those things."

"Good point."

"You know about all of zis veird stuff Kathy."

"Yeah. It is pretty cool though. Especially if you get me going on Area 51. Secret military base. Aircrafts yet to be known about. Alien research. Aw it's all cool."

As Kathy said this the younger mutants all crowded around to here about Area 51 and aliens, and bigfoot, or loch ness monster.

"Kathy is one of a kind. She has really improved though, from wanting to kill us she has become our friend, plus she knows about a lot of stuff."

"Ja, I'm just glad she doesn't call me blue boy as much. And she's nicer to me."

In his room Tobius works on one of his many odd creations. Being just as good as Forge in making electronics, Tobius is spending his favorite past time, using calculator chips to make robots and other weird things.

"Toby, Tobius, Tob!" Kathy was screaming at the top of her lungs to get his attention because he had Linkin Park blaring.

"What!?" Tobius turned down the volume. His room was a sty. He had CD's everywhere and clothes lying around.

"Tobius, I can't even tell there is a floor in this room, let alone tell what kind."

"Au contraire Kath, o'er there you can see that the floor is hard wood."

"Very funny. Clean the place up, or you are going to be stuck in the spot your at."

Tobius morphed into a hawk and flew out. __Actually Kathy, I can just fly Tobius mind spoke

"Brothers, so annoying." Kathy walked out and saw Kurt hanging up side down from the chandelier. "That's an interesting pose. Personally I don't like having all my blood go to my head." Kathy said smiling.

Kurt opened one eye lazily. Kathy just disturbed him from a little nap.

"Ach, I vas just enjoying myself." Kurt said as he stretched and yawned.

"Get down here blue boy."

BAMF

"Stop calling me zat"

"No"

"But, I, arrgh."

"Live with it my elfin friend."

"Vait, did you just call me your friend. I just want to clarify on zis, you just called me your friend." Kurt kept rambling on until Kathy finally told him to stop

"Yeah blue boy, I just said you are my friend. I came to ask if you would like to watch Space Balls."

"Ja! I vould love to." Kurt said in glee. He always liked the stupid movies with odd twists or comedies and Sci-Fi's, that is one of the many reasons he was fond of Kathy, she had his taste, while Kitty would moan about how stupid of a movie that is if they watched it together.

Tobius heard what Kathy said. "Ooo can I watch too?"

"C'mon Tob let's go."

"I am your father's, uncle's, brother's, sister's nephew's cousin's old college room mate."

"So what does that make us?"

"Absolutely nothing." Dark Helmet said.

They were watching Space Balls (For you losers that don't know that part of the movie, or dick heads that never watched it.)

"Oh I love that movie." Kathy chanted.

"Yeah, I like Dark Helmet. Comb the desert, that's funny." Tobius said

"Yup, za best movie of all time, vell besides Monty Python of course."

Bad part to end I know, but the next chapter is the final one. I'm working on a new story. It is called 'Portal' another story in my series that involves Raptor her brother and the rest of the X-Men.

Chapter 7

The danger alarm rang. In the room were cerebro was kept the professor told them about a new mutant that he found.

"He is here in New York, his is Nigel."

Kathy went pale. "D- Does also go by the name 'Trex'?"

"Yes, why?"

"Hard to explain. Let go into my room and get my glock."

"Okay, something is wrong." Evan muttered.

The Professor new what she was talking about, he didn't even have to read her thoughts, this Nigel was the beast shadowing her past.

In an old abandoned fire station, t6he X-Men look around for the new mutant.

"He is here I can smell him." Kathy said

"What are you smelling?" Logan asked

"A strong smell combined with gunpowder and old meat." Logan took a wiff of air

"Yeah I smell it to."

"I think I found them!" Jean yelled. Everyone rushed over. "There, in that shadowed corner. The others couldn't see him in the dark, but Kathy could, she could also see Blade and Reptilian waiting to pounce.

"Hello." Jean said

"Hallo.' said a deep Sean Connory voice like voice. Defiantly British. He immerged from the shadows wearing a hooded cloak over himself. Two menacing yellow eyes stared at the X-Men. Followed by a pair that were bright red and last a pair of green. Then a huge wingless dragon said in a heavy Australian accent "Gooday mates." The dragon had huge spikes and blade on his arms, legs, and tail. He had feet like a T-rex and a huge blade at the end of his tail ready to take off someone's head at a single swipe. He stood over 8ft tall. His name was Blade. The next was a smaller creature, about the size of a normal human, but there was nothing normal about this guy. His forked tong flicked back and forth like a monitor lizards. He had a crocodile tail, and scales covering his body, he had green slit snake eyes and fangs to match, fangs filled with venom. He was Reptilian.

"My my. The Raptor came to me. What a delight." Trex sneered. As his name sounds, Trex is T-rex put together. He is exactly that. Standing ten feet tall, the only human like resemblance is that his arms are long, he can talk, and his eyes are filled with intelligence.

"I'm not scared of you Trex, I'm not going to run away this time. I have people backing me up, and if you mess with them, you'll mess with me first." Kathy said standing her ground.

"Ja, and if you mess vith her you mess vith us." Kurt said standing next to Kathy

"fine then, I guess I will have to kill all of you." Trex got out a gun, ready to fire

"Tsk, tsk. Will you ever learn Trex. Remember I got one too." Kathy pulled out her glock.

"Aw, little shelia, there's only one of you, and three of us. Them mates of yours don't got a gun, only you. So what do say now?" Blade said grinning, showing his huge fangs.

Kathy thought for a second, then she ran at top speed.

"I guess that's the plan." Scott said and they followed her

"Nice idea, I thought your not going to run a way." Tobius said.

"We're not, your going to be a diversion. Tobius, I need you to morph into me. You are going to get shot, but it won't matter since you will instantly heal your self." Tobius gave her a quick glance. "Nightcrawler, I need you to teleport me to the top of those ceiling rafts."

"Come out come out wherever you are. Ha, ha, ha." Blade called out

"Here I am." 'Kathy' stepped out

"Brave aren't you? Well know you'll know what it was like at Custer's last stand." Blade started to fire. 'Kathy' fell to the ground, but it wasn't her. Tobius quickly morphed from Kathy to himself to a huge Griffon. As you Aussie's say, goodday mate

"You hoo. Trexy, I'm up here." Kathy and Kurt waved.

"Nooo!" Trex made a giant leap and grabbed the rafters, but under his weight they snapped, sending him plummeting down to the ground. Raptor and Nightcrawler teleported away.

"Errgghh." Trex moved from the rubble. A gun was pointed to his head.

"Hey there Trex, how ya doin. Me I'm fine, but you, well I don't know so much about you." The gun clicked

"Oh please Kathryn, you wouldn't. I-I took you in, treated you like my own you wouldn't kill me would you.?" Kathy's grip on trigger tightened. "Please, what would Greggor think if he saw you trying to kill me, oh but wait he is dead because of you."

"No, that's a lie. You killed him, you did it, not me."

"Oh but Raptor, it was you that shot him, not mwa. It was you, and you know it.'

"Shut up!" Kathy shot him in both hands.

"You did it just like this, he was pleading for mercy, then you took out your gun and, boom."

"No, it was you, saw it out of the corner of my eye, you took out a gun and shot him, when I didn't even here the click of my gun you did Trex, and it was you who killed your own son, and you were about to kill me too. I guess the 'like my own' meant you could kill me too. Well Trex, let me show how to die, fist it goes click, pull, then boom, boom." Kathy shot him in the chest. The once great Trex lied in a limp cripple. Blade and Reptilian looked at their once great leader. "You want some?" Kathy fired them a warning shot. They bolted off.

Kathy was sitting on the ledge of the balcony part of her room. She looked out into the clouds and sighed.

"I am in a house full of people, but why do I fell so alone." Kathy shuddered and started to sob. In her notebook that lay in her lap was a poem.

__

Silence

I look around

But you aren't there

I try to listen

But all I here is

Silence

I look for you in a crowd

Trying to find your soft face

But I don't see you

I try to listen for your friendly voice

But I hear nothing

I go to your apartment

Looking for you

But you aren't there

I ask if you left

But my answer is

Silence

I go to the hospital

And I find your empty bed

I ask if you left

But I receive no answer

I go to the cemetery

And look at your grave

There is nothing but

Silence

I miss your sweet voice

__

Your friendly face

Your soft kiss

I cry out in night

And scream in the morning

I am driving myself insane

I loved you

And I still do

Tonight I sleep alone

I scream and yell

Cry and weep

But my life is shrouded in silence

I see you in my dream

I call out your name

But you don't answer

I know there will always be silence

Kathy finished reciting her poem to herself. She knew her past can't be fixed. She knew she never tells anyone these things. She knew if she holds these feeling to herself much longer it will kill her. She only escapes in her poems and drawings.

__

"I live such a screwed life." She said to herself

"No you don't." Kurt said standing at the door

__

"How long were you their?" Kathy said with a cold voice

"Long enough to hear your poem. It vas beautiful, but so sad and cold." Kurt walked over and climbed onto the ledge

"What do you want?"

"Just came by to zee if your vere okay."

"I'm fine." Kathy said trying to hide her tears

"You know if zat vas me za other day, I probably run avay and hide."

"Ya, well you need to be brave, set feelings aside. Turn cold, and hate everything."

"You are brave, but you never set your feelings aside. They are still vith you, I can tell by za vay you wrote zis poem, you are full of feelings zat no none knows about except you. One day I vill kill you, drive you insane, just like za poem said. You vill have to face za world, no matter vat. You are not cold, your vulnerable, just like me, instead of being za biggest goofball around, you are mean, full of hate, pretending zat you are cold." Kathy started to cry again.

"It's not fair. Why do I live this life? What is the point of me going on. Just when I think I hit rock bottom I travel deeper into the stone. Things can't get better from here, just worse." Kurt wiped her tear stained cheek

"You are wrong, you are starting off with a clean slate. A new place, a place filled with people zat vill care for you."

Kathy looked up in the sky. "You know how they say there is a heaven, a place to go when you die. I don't believe in that, but when I look up at the sky it feels as though angels are watching. When I'm sad I look up there, and it always seems to rain, like they are crying for the same pain I have."

" Maybe zay do."

Kathy kissed his cheek. Kurt blushed and lowered his head, hiding the silly look on his face.

"You know Kurt, out of everybody here you must be the only real smart guy here." Kathy got up and walked out the door.

"Ja, and I must be za luckiest man alive to be kissed by a true angel." Kurt said to himself.


End file.
